


Of Designer Clothing and Jealousy (Jerza AU)

by shhhhy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhy/pseuds/shhhhy
Summary: Modern AU. Erza Scarlet-Fernandes, an heiress and a wife to none other than, Jellal Fernandes. Erza dresses up for a gala to attend with her husband, but he thinks of these scenarios that can, and will, sour up his mood.One-shot... Possibly a short story in the future.Crappy summary D;





	Of Designer Clothing and Jealousy (Jerza AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. Take it easy on me, please! (lol). I am very fluent in English, but it isn't my first language, and we're not perfect, so there WILL be mistakes, whether it be the wording set-up or just simply a grammatical error.
> 
> Bear with me, please!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> God bless :)

Erza Fernandes is currently in her walk-in closet, rummaging through her dress/gown section of the closet looking for something to wear tonight. She was fresh out of the shower in her robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. Not a few moments more, she finally decided on a very simple, yet daring, designer black maxi but very tight dress with high slit on the right side of the dress. The dress was strapless and had a very deep bodice heart shaped on her chest, revealing pretty much half of her cleavage.

She placed the dress on her counter and she sat in front of her vanity so she can start working on her hair and make-up. She may be very wealthy, but there is some things that she prefers to do herself. Doing her hair and make-up was one of them. She first started working on her makeup. Putting on her foundation, contour, blush and highlight. She then started working on her eyes, she settled on doing a very simple nude eye makeup. She put on very bold red lipstick, making her lips stand out and compliment her hair as well. When her make-up was done, she started curling her hair. Very big and bouncy curly hair. The curls were very retro.

Her husband, Jellal, has been patiently waiting for his wife in the living room. Not wanting to bother her, as he knows that getting ready, for his wife, is like her way of meditation. He is currently suited in a Tom Ford tuxedo with a red bow. The suit was buttoned in the middle and it hugged his very well built physique. His feet were clad in plain black Bottega Veneta dress shoes. Dangling from his mouth, is a lit cigarette, he looked very much like a bad boy from the fifities. Despite of Erza's hatred of his smoking habits and he actually received a lot of scolding from her many many times. He can't seem to find other ways to cool him off, especially when it comes to waiting patiently for his wife to get ready.

Descending from the stairs, Jellal looked up and his reaction had caused the still lit cigarette to fall off from his mouth.

Ezra dressed in a simple black, very tight dress with a high slit on her right leg. The heart shaped bodice appeared to very small and tight because of her huge chest. She was wearing a simple Jimmy Choo 4-inch black pumps. As she was walking down the stairs, her hand was holding on to the railing for support from her very high heels. The only jewelry she wore on her finger was her wedding ring. A very expensive Lorraine Schwartz wedding ring her husband had given her.

"Hi," said Erza, blushing, as she approached her husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips, settling both her arms around Jellal's neck.

"Wow, you look... gorgeous," replied Jellal as he kissed her back, encircling his arms around her waist and finally settling to cup her derriere. He gave them a light squeeze as it made Erza chuckle a little.

Ezra noticed the cigarette on the floor. Good thing the floor was not of carpet, but calcatta gold marble tile. "Babe, I told you to stop smoking!" as she swatted Jellal's arm pretty hard, but she meant it to be that hard.

"I know babe, but I got tired of waiting for you," replied Jellal, scratching the back of his neck. Honestly, he was a little scared knowing he will get an earful from Erza, as we all know, she doesn't hold back when she's angry.

"Fine, just this once! Ready to go?" Erza asked as she and Jellal were still staring into each other's eyes and his eyes slid off to stare at her very revealing breasts. Ezra lifted his chin up with her finger, forcing him to look into her eyes. Jellal flashed her a quick smile. She smirked back. He still had his hands on her derriere, not wanting to let go. His hands were a little smaller compared to the plump flesh he was holding on to.

"I'm actually thinking of us not attending anymore because, I'm sure other men in the event won't be able to keep their eyes off of you and you know how jealous I get when my wife is being stared at by other men, with lustful intent," Jellal admitted.

"You might need to call an ambulance because of the punching they'll be getting," he leaned down to Erza's neck and gave her neck a light kiss causing Erza to moan a little.

"Oh honey, don't be jealous, but know that I only have eyes for you. At the end of the day, you're the only man I'll be going home with," Erza winked at Jellal which made him chuckle and give Erza a kiss.

"Alright, let's go." Jellal held his arm out to Erza as she looped her arm with Jellal's.

Jellal, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door of their mansion letting Erza go out first. Jellal had decided to drive to the gala on their own. An all black lamborghini with red rims was waiting on their front porch. He opened the passenger seat for his wife and before Erza could step into the car, Jellal took the chance to playfully slap Erza's butt and he then closed the door. As Jellal walked to the other drive side, he unbuttoned his suit for comfort for driving. They drove off to the event that they were attending to that night, with both his and Erza's entwined hands resting on the center console of the car as Jella's left hand was clutched to the steering wheel. Jellal sighed as he was thinking of all the "protecting" he will be doing from the prying eyes of the men for his wife as he held Erza's hand to his lips and kissed it.


End file.
